


Heat

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where Bonnie and Kai Decide to Heal Each Other.Bonnie and Kai ‘make up’ even more and connect in a new way.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: High [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Heat

He kisses her like she’s what gives him breath as he moves inside if her. She wraps an arm around his shoulders, her other hand gripping the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Every stroke of his hips makes something tangy-sweet burst inside of her lower stomach and slowly bows her back into an uncontrollable arch. Kai holds onto one of her hips, balancing on his other elbow that rests near her head against his soft, dark pillows. 

She sighs against his mouth, breaths getting shorter and shorter as that sweet tangy feeling continues to grow brighter and tightens. “Kai,” she breathes and his strokes shift, deeper at that angle he knows will set her off with just a little help. She reaches one hand between their bodies and rubs at the tight bundle of nerves that’s so sensitive she moans and comes immediately, pulsating slow and hard around Kai whose strokes are still deep but shorter, focusing on that even spot even further inside if her. “Oh fuck, Kai, yes,” she breathes, her fingers digging into his arms. 

Her own after shocks have him pulling out quickly and within seconds he’s coating her lower stomach and inner things with his seed. He breathes through his orgasm quietly, every exhale hard, eyes lost, mouth open mildly in pleasure likealways and when she tangles her fingers with his, slick digits sliding against the tip he shivers, he lets out a low moan and leans down to kiss her lushly on the mouth. She returns it enthusiastically, smiling against his mouth in pleasure. 

They lay next each other for afew moments his lips against her forehead, breathing her in. “C’mon,” she says rising up, “let’s take a quick shower,“ She says it flirty “And then we can cuddle some more and you can pass out.”

He looks like he’d rather pass out with her in his arms right now, but he rises nude from the bed and lets himself be pulled towards his private bathroom.As the water heats up, he kisses the back of her neck and side of her throat, slipping his fingers between her still slick folds watching their reflection the entire time. She takes a shuddery breath when his reflection shows his eyelids lowering heavily and him licking his lips a little, lost in what he sees. And just like that she’s ready to go againand she turns to kiss him fully. In the shower she sinks to her knees for him and soon his hand is clenched against slick tile, nearly shouting when she swallows and sucks as he cums down her throat. He hauls her up and they hurry to finish washing off so he can lay her back down on his bed, burying his face between her legs the minute her thighs part. 

They’ve been at it like this every day since their encounter in the hallway. Its like they literally can’t stop touching each other. School is torture because, for now, Bonnie wants to keep it just between them. She feels a little guilty; not even Nora or Jamie know. But it’s not that big of a deal-those two are wraped up in each other right now anyway to notice just how much Bonnie has been around less. 

She tries to clench her legs together when she comes hard against his tongue, but his firm grip keeps her open until he’s had his fill of her taste, which results in her legs shaking and a litany of quiet begging lowly to please give her some relief falling from her mouth.  Kai finally comes up for air, kissing up her body as he does, and when she tastes herself on his lips that deep sensation that only desecibes itself as  _home_ settles into her bones. 

He gives her a couple of shorter kisses, pushing her hair gently away from her forehead. “I want to try something” he says, considering eyes staring into her own.

“You have no off button,” she laughs and he kisses her again before saying “no, not like that. Not exactly. Just...keep your mind completely open, ok.” She frowns in mild confusion but allows him to rearrange them so hes sitting behind her, the warmth of his bare chest pressed against her naked back, his long legs on either side of her. “ _Now_ ,” he says lowly, taking her hands into his. “I don’t know what techniques they use at Astrohops, but I’m _sure_ they haven't tried this.”

Bonnie begins to get nervous - she doesn’t want to think about her Interception right now. “Calm down,” he breathes into the hollow of her throat. “You’ve got this and I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Miracle of miracles, his calming words actually work and she relaxes back into him. 

“Magic, its everywhere,” he says quietly and his rings glow faintly. “Take them off” he instructs her and she does, laying each one down carefully. He continues to speak as she does this. “It’s in the wind, the plants, the sunlight, the ground, the stars. It’s in  _us_ ,” he says. He begins to massage her skin, hands moving a little aimlessly on her flesh, soft yet firm touches that make her want to turn around and start round three. “You feel that?” he whispers in her ear. “That heat,” he dips his fingers between her legs again and she lets her eyes slip shut. “Focus on that heat,” he runs his other hand through her hair and massages her scalp. She’s so pliant at this point her neck slightly sways from his ministrations.

“That heat is all that matters right now,” he says, hushed. “Nothing else. Not even me.” He bites at her earlobe.

Bonnie feels as if she’s in a trance, but his words pull her down, down, down to a warm, windy place inside of herself. A heat so tangible she can feel it, can see it, burns in front of her. She instinctually reaches out to touch the fire, a torch in the middle of a darkened crystal pink cave with no exit or entrance. She expects the flame to burn her, but instead it fills her up like its been transferred to a suitable host. She marvels at the feeling.

“Bonnie...Bonnie...” she hears faintly and her eyes open slowly. “Look.”

It take her a second, but then it hits her. There’s fire, a small ball of it floating in her palm. She stares in shock as Kai continues to rub her all over.

“Are you doing that” she asks baffaled.

“Nope,” he says, a smile in his voice. “That’s all you, Bonnie Bennett.”

“How-“

“Our chirons are conjunct.” She turns to look at him quickly. “I’ve known it for a while. You probably did and forgot, but I never did. I didn’t know if it would work, but we can and do hurt each other so deeply and that’s only the shadow side of the conjunct...so I wondered-“

“If we channelled it like this if it might work,” she finishes. 

“In first for you and and eighth for me. Self for you and the rebirth and sex for me. It was a theory I had.” 

The fireball begins to fade as the conversation continues. “Sex magic,” Bonnie says in wonder. 

“If it was going to work with anyone it would be us.” He wraps his arms around her middle and leans his chin on her shoulder. “I  _needed_ to try it, and  _no_ not because of _how_ its done” he says when she scoffs. “But because I’d try anything to help you find your Calling. You're too close and too - you have to make it work.”

“So what,” Bonnie wonders aloud, “every time I want to Manifest we have to have sex.”

“I wouldn’t mind, but no,” he chuckles. “But... _dig_ for that feeling. That heat. That fire in your veins. It wont be hard; Magic is its own version of sex. It feels like its own kind of orgasmrushing its way through your veins...you’ll get used to it.”

He scrapes his teeth against her shoulder blade and she shivers.He holds her hips firmly when she turns so she’s on her knees, staddling him. 

_We’ve been wasting so much time,_ she thinks as she sinks down onto him again, head tossed back in ecstasy, hope rushing wildly through her. 

**Author's Note:**

> In Astrology there are Synastry charts which have aspects between two people that tell what energy they will bring to the relationship. 
> 
> Bonnie and Kai’s Chiron’s are conjunct: 
> 
> Chiron and Chiron Conjunct in the Synastry Chart: 
> 
> You may feel like your connection was destined. A strong attraction and sense of mission unifies you and helps each of you see the underlying wounds that limit the other. 
> 
> Both may feel their past traumas and wounds help them understand each other and this relationship provides each with a valuable mirror into their own inner worlds.
> 
> You are instinctively drawn to each other and each highlight the special strength and creativity, channeling this energy towards deeper healing. Both serves as catalysts and mirrors for important insight. 
> 
> Both may dredge up the old wounds of the other but with compassion and support.


End file.
